Not Natural- Dawn Of A New Age
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: Supernatural has ended... but the story and family business must keep going on. The next generation must take over. Sam has a normal life. Raises a kid, another on the way and a loving wife. Its everything he wanted and more... but 'People like us (hunters) don't get happy endings.'
1. Normal Appel pie life

**Angel: book series i made that i think would be awesome if supernatural ended. It has the classic for most of it. What if Sam left for normal life and Dean went on hunting trip. Castiel's whereabouts is unknown.**

A tall, muscle man in his early 40's was working on his '65 mustang car in the garage. His hair was long and pulls back into a pony tail (without the pony tail his hair reached bottom of his shoulder blades). He had slight beard. It was prickles on his face. He scratched his check with his only clean fingertip. Sam, the man's name, wiped his greasy, black ridden, oily hands on a dirty cloth.

"Dad?" A boy voice's said from behind. Sam looks with his hazel eyes at the boy. The boy was normal for his height, fairly muscle for his age, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Without the brown eyes, he would almost look like Sam did as a child. The boy's hair was shaggy and slightly long, flicking out away from his jawline. The boy was very mature for his age, Sam and his mum gave him chores and tons to do around the house. Sam, wearing dirty plaid shirt, turns to his son. The boy was holding a soccer ball in his hands. Sam threw the cloth on the hood of the car.

"You want to kick ball around a bit?" The 7 year old boy held up a soccer ball.

The father chuckle and had his white teeth showing. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. He looked down to his son, looking straight into his eyes. "Did your mother send you here?" Sam asked with smirk.

The boy nodded. Sam looked over his son's shoulder to see a woman, with an 8 month bump on her belly, looking through the kitchen window. "Alright, come on John. What do you want to really want to do?" Sam turned back to the car.

"Can you teach me this?" John dropped the ball at the door way and walked over to his dad.

"I could just help you with your homework…that I know for a fact is due tomorrow." Sam sticks his head under the hood and worked on the changing oil. Sam had to change the oil because it became lumpy and dangerous to keep in the classic car. Sam still had bit to get out.

John rolled his eyes with attitude sigh. It sucked having a dad that worked at your school. He was lucky that he wasn't actually his teacher.

"I got it under control. Can't you just bond with me over something cool?" John sighs, laid his armed on the bumper and rested his head on it. "Please dad." John widen his eyes cute like til they almost popped out.

"Ok fine. I learnt everything I know, from the best." Sam lifted his head turning to his son. John jolted up with grin of joy. He looked into the car as his father told what each part was used for. He nodded with every word. Asking questions every once in a while. He was C student but he could be an A. But who wants to be with smart kid.

John got his brain from his father and his looks from both of his parents, so his parents agreed on, and his kindness form his mother….at least that what his mum said. The mother said 'teachers were spawns from hell' but Sam didn't take kindly to her jokes about hell. John was never really told anything about Sam's family. Every time he asked Sam would say 'it was boring and normal family'. He went on a road trip with his brother to clear his head and met John's mum. Whenever John asked who Sam's brother was, Sam would look for a long time at object in front of him and responded 'He was my brother. He couldn't really connect to real world. When I could. I stayed but he left.' 7 year old John still didn't know what his father meant.

After dinner Sam sat down with his son and they went over John's math homework. "This is hell to human beings!" John groaned and smacked his face onto the table.

"Trust me, John. You haven't see hell. The question isn't that hard. See you have to carry the one from part A. Then times it by this many you found in part D." Sam pointed at the question but John's face showed pure horror.

"THERE'S A ONE TO CARRY!" John moaned at his defeat to the math's homework. Sam's wife stepped out of the kitchen drying a dish with a damp tea towel.

"Sam, you should go easy on the kid. Epically, when the daddy said, that his boy could do better than the rest of the kids his age. And got him bumped up a few grades up." His wife gave little smile. She put the dish in the dry area to be put away. She waddled a little closer holding onto her belly. " Come on, Math is hard. How about ice cream break and you can pick it up tomorrow?" She suggested, with a grin and jerked her eyebrows. John was more than happy to throw his homework out of the way and help his mum with the ice cream selections.

Sam met his wife at a coffee shop. Sam had ordered a while ago and read paper as he waited. When his order was shouted out, Sam careless walked over and reached for it. He grabbed some one's hand at the same time. He looked up from the newspaper, which wrote about a strange killings.

"Oh sorry." The woman said in a sweet voice.

"Oh…" Sam looked on the coffee lid to see curly word 'Linda'. "No it's my fault, Linda. I'm sorry," Sam let go of the coffee cup before Linda could. Linda raised one of her dark chocolate eye brows. Her brown eyes also showed confession. Before she could ask him how he knew her name. Sam laughed little and tapped the lid. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"You know my name. It's only polite that you tell me your's. Mr…?" Linda creak her lips into a side smile. With her free hand she twirled her straight dark brown hair out of her way.

"Moss. Sam Moss." Sam answers and put his hand out. Even though he lied about his last name. His real last name was Winchester, but there was reason why Sam didn't tell her his name. The name Winchester was a curse. It was better if he made up a name. Plus 'Sam Moss' was on his fake driver licence. Linda took the hand to shake.

"Coleman. Miss Linda Moss." Linda eyes widen when she knew what she just said. Sam did a little laugh with huge smile. "Coleman. Linda Coleman." Linda looked away her cheeks were red and Sam just smiled at her. A well time order broke Linda's awkward moment with Sam. Sam took his coffee that was handed to him.

"Come on Sammy!" A man with bone legs called out to him. The man walked out the door and spiked his short dirty-blonde hair.

"I guess I will see you around Linda."

Sam began to walk away as Linda muttered; "I hope so."

"Who was the girl?" The man asked as he flicked out his collar.

"Linda Coleman." Sam answers and slipped on his coffee.

"Did you get her number?" Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's remark.

Later, Sam bumped into Linda once more at the coffee shop. Sam had his laptop in his hands. They met at the entrance and walked in with her.

"Hey… Sam right?" Linda was the first to speak. Sam nodded and opened the door for her. "Thank you." she walked in.

Sam ordered his coffee and Linda handed the cashier the money; "make it two." Sam walked with Linda.

"You don't have to pay for me." Sam said about to reach into his pocket to hand her the money, he owed her.

"What is the point of having a pretty face, if you can't have people buy you things?" Linda teased Sam as she sat down, her back to the door.

"I'm guessing, you know how that works." Sam smiled at her and sat across from her. Sam looked around as he sat his laptop to the side. Linda came little closer to the table and held onto her coffee close to her chest.

"Who you looking for?" Linda asked with smile.

"I…uh, I was meant to meet someone here. There lose." Sam looked to Linda. Linda brushed her hair out of her face and looked away for a while. For a few hours Linda and Sam talked. They shared a lot of things in common and were enjoying each other's company. In fact, they both went to Stanford. It took Sam a few moment to figure out his phone was ringing. "Just a second." Sam told Linda when he saw it was his brother's ID.

"Hey Sammy, where are you?" His brother asked through the phone.

"I'm at the coffee shop."

"Ah, so I'm guessing that cute girl….uh… Lucy, is there? You're welcome"

"Linda…You planned this." Sam gave little smile to Linda, who smiled back.

"I know. I'm an awesome big brother. Sorry to break it up but, got us another job… in other state… in another town."

"How long til we leave?" Sam asked. Linda's face dropped and she looked sadly at her coffee cup.

"That really depends on you. See Sammy, I've seen the way you look at this girl. Enjoy it Sammy. If you want to tag along, met me at 12." The phone line cut off with that.

Sam turned back to Linda. "When do you have to go?" Linda rubbed her thumb gentle along the coffee cup.

"12." Sam said unhappy. Linda looked at her watch to see that it was 30 minutes away. Linda stood up from her chair and handed Sam a piece of paper. It had her number and address. Linda touched Sam's shoulder with kind smile.

"See you around, Moss. If you need place to crash. Stop by….or something." She left with that, walking slowly out the door. His eyes wondered with her gentle touch. Linda waved goodbye when she left the store. Sam spills some of his coffee as he was in deep thought. He only knew this girl for a day. How could it be so hard to choose between his big brother and a girl? Why is it so hard? Sam looked at the time to see he had 5 minutes to go to the hotel. Sam tapped the table for a moment before getting up. He looked at the piece of paper in his hands. Sam threw his empty coffee cup into the trash and walked out, gripping onto the paper in one hand and his laptop in other.

Sam walked up to a man sitting on the hood of a black impala. A classic car.

"Hey Sammy." The bother smiled. He bounced himself off the car and walked slightly over to his brother. "Got to say, didn't think you would show." The man said with bit of smile.

Sam sighed; "Yeah." The brother's face dropped when seeing Sam's. The brother's eyes looked at the piece of paper clenched into Sam's.

"Well, where is her house? I'll give you a lift." The brother got into the impala with Sam following behind, getting into the passage seat. Putting his laptop into the back seat, safely.

"No. It's ok. Just another girl." Sam said, not even believing his lie. What was with this girl? He only met her at coffee shop TWICE. But for some reason Sam was still upset about leaving.

"Sammy has got puppy love. You should have normal…apple pie, picket fence life. If it doesn't work out with this chick then… we can go back to our life. You should have this Sammy. I want you to get out, while you can. I want you have a life. " The big brother said, with Sam understanding. Sam didn't really want to go to Linda's house. Not all of his hook ups ended up with the girls dead and him in grief.

Dean drove up at the address that Linda gave Sam. He put down the hand break, putting the car in park. Sam looked at the big door of the house. Linda walked past the window in her PJ's.

"Ok Sammy… stays in touch." The brother said seeing Sam had zoned out.

"What are you going to do?" Sam turned to his brother.

"Oh, going on jobs." He smiled. Sam smiled back. He got out of the impala and looked back at his brother, with sadness in his eyes. All his belongs in his hands. Sam turned back at Linda's door steps.

"You'll be fine without me." Sam smile and turned back to knock on the door.

The big brother turned on the impala and answered to himself; "no. I won't." Dean drove off. Sam was greeted by Linda, who was embarrassed to be seen in her PJ's. Sam explained that he had nowhere to stay and Linda was more than happy to let him stay. They only met that day and they were moving so fast. Sam was okay with this, because he could saviour every minute before it left him.

Looking back on that day that happened 10 years ago, Sam smiled. John had chocolate ice cream and Linda had villain, while Sam just went with an apple.

"Seriously, dad? Why do you have to eat fruit and vegetables? Have a bacon and cheese burger sometime." John said and stuffed in another spoonful of ice cream. Sam rolled his eyes and messed up John's hair. He had small sad smile. John had some aspects of Dean in him, which hurt Sam someday. They didn't stay in touch for ages.

Sam took huge bite from the apple. The juice sprayed the area in front of him. Sam stopped at Linda and look at her belly.

"How she doing?" Sam rubbed her belly.

"She is doing fine. Wants attention and a name though… wouldn't mind that packet of chips behind the chocolate chip cookies too." Linda grinned.

"What would you do without me?" Sam scoffed as he got his wife the chips she requested.

"Not be pregnant. Have 20 cats." Linda poked out her tongue when she took the chips. Sam kissed his wife on her lips passionately.

"Mum, dad….I'm right here. Right here." John said, walking to the sink to dump empty his bowl. Sam laughed and placed his hand on the belly of his wife.

"What do you want to call our little girl?" Linda asked once more.

"….Mary." Sam responded with little smile. Linda didn't know much about his family but only knew Sam's father and mother died and their names. His brother never calling and Sam wouldn't speak of him or what his brother's job was.

John was named after Sam's dad and his little daughter would be named after his mother.

Linda nodded in an agreement. John sat down at the coach and clicked on the TV.

"Whoa, what are you doing, kiddo." Sam rested the palm of his hands on the back of the coach. "Chores before TV." Sam said to him. John sighed annoyed and flopped his head back to look up at his dad.

"Can't we say I did it?" John asked with a begging grinned and puppy dog eyes, that he got from his dad.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled away from the coach; "You said you would clean the basement for two months now."

John got up grumpy; "it's 8, at night." John pointed to the pitch black darkness outside. Sam smiled and slapped his son's back.

"That is why I will help you. Come on, it will be fun… kind of." Sam led his son down the stairs.

"Mum, please. Get me out of this." John begged, almost stopping in mid walk to get on his knees and beg.

"Sorry, John. I'm going to bed. Not feeling like myself."

"Call if you need anything. In case the baby arrives early or something." Sam shouted to her.

"Don't even joke about that." Linda went to her bed room. Sam and John went down the basement.

Outside in the darkness had only having the street lights to light its path. They all began to flicker and suddenly a tall slender man appeared, wearing a suit. He looked at Linda and Sam's house. Their house from outside look peaceful. It did in fact, have a white picket fence with beautiful rose garden. His blue eyes flashed to darkness black.

"Sammy Winchester." He whispered into the night.


	2. Family reunion

**Angel: its quick one but more action. If you are john fan. Best not read one. Little bit of John hate ( i don't mind John. Just thought it fitted.) Also Dean greats someone by saying '****Of Christo' instead of 'of course.' I thought it would be easy to write and they need to say it again! they need to! so i added in that dean says it in case someone is a demon.**

Sam turned on the basement lights. It light up the rotting basement with junk everywhere.

"Ok, I'll start left, you go right." Sam turned to the left and began to clean and move things around. John walked over to a few boxes, which just had some books. John found, almost hidden, under them a few suit cases and a little box. John opened the little box to see his father on a few ID cards. Before John was about to throw it away, he stopped to see that one was FBI, Health department and other places.

"whoa." John looked very interested at the card. He put them back into their box and pulled out the suit case. It had the boring stuff like cloths and a tooth brush, but it had a knife with weird writing on it and jagged edge. Resting on top of the knife were two journals, one had Sam's name on it.

"WHOA!" John covered his mouth, seeing that he said that bit too excited about the cool knife.

"John what did you…" Sam's face turned pale. "John! Don't go through-" Sam saw it was too late. He snatched the knife away from his son.

"Why do you have fake badges? Are you an undercover cop?!" John grinned and shot himself up. Sam looked angry as he threw in his stuff in the bag.

"We don't talk about this. Ever!" Sam angrily threw stuff in. He threw in a shirt so hard that it bounced out the journal's. Sam quickly took the journals before John could take a peek.

"Dad, I'm 7. I can keep the secret." John said. Sam held the knife, the demon knife, and the pair of journals in his arms. Sam sat there and froze when the lights flickered. John held onto his nose; "dad, did you fart?" Sam also smelt the rotten egg smell.

"Sulfur." Sam's eyes almost shot out of his head. "John, stay here." Sam handed him the journals. The knife in his other hand and being held tightly. . Sam quickly pulled from the suit cases' side pocket small salt. He put a line salt around John. "Don't step over the salt." Sam instructed.

"Why?" John asked, scared seeing his dad scared

. "John, remember when you were 3 and you said there was a monster in your closet and I said there was no such thing?" John nodded slowly to answer Sam.

"I lied. It Shtriga. A very bad monster. But I took care of it. Because that was my life before you and your mother. I killed monsters. Sounds like an awesome job but it was hell and it sucked. If you ever care about yourself or your mother or me, you'll stay in this salt circle until I come back and say so. Do I make myself clear? This is our secret, ok." Sam gripped on to the demon knife. John nodded, and shook in fear. Sam stood there for a moment and shook his head; "Just stay there and be safe."

Sam held the demon knife in his hands as he walked into the kitchen. The power was out, making the room pitch black. Sam ruffled through the draw to look for a touch, when a creak sounded from behind him. Sam turned sharply and swung his knife. The figure jumped back and threw an upper cut. The pair fought til the figure had Sam pinned to the floor board. Sam hit the ground hard, the street light shone into the house where he had landed. The figure's face was shown. It was grinned was a man in his mid to late 40's. A scar above his right eyes brow and it ended just at the bottom of his eyebrow.

"Whoa, easy tiger." The man smiled at Sam.

"Dean?" Sam huffed at his older brother. "Get off me." Dean got up from Sam and Sam stood to his full height. He was at least a head taller than his older brother. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked, his body pulled Dean into a hug. Dean accepts the friendly hug.

"I was looking for a beer?" Dean pulled away.

"Please tell me that was you flicking the light and sulphur smell." Sam asked and saw that he was wrong when Dean looked away.

He pulled from behind his back; a shot gun. "Demon. I followed them to here. Sorry, Sammy." Dean said and meaning it. He loaded up his shot gun. Sam groaned. Everything he worked for is over.

A high pitch woman's scream made Sam snap back.

"LINDA!" Sam ran into their bed room to see Linda shaking in the corner. "Linda, are you alright?" Sam asked reaching for her hand. Lind took it. She held onto her back to balance herself. Dean's eyes glued to the stomach.

"Nice job, Sam. On the little rugrat. Are you naming him Dean?" Dean said to his brother. Sam rolled his eyes. "Another time, got it." Dean winked with play filled grin to his brother.

"Linda, this is dean. My brother." Dean put his hand out and Linda shakily took it.

"I'm Linda Moss. Sam's wife." Dean gripped tightly onto Linda's hand.

"Of Christo, you're his wife." Dean grinned. Linda flinched and her eyes were black. Sam jumped back.

"Get out of her!" Sam barked at the demon.

"I think I will. Once we take what is ours." Linda smiled and disappeared.

"LINDA!" Sam shouted and dropped to his knees.

"Dad?" John ran up the stairs.

"Dad? You are having more than one little ankle bitter?" Dean said helping Sam up. Sam spun around to John.

"I thought I told you to stay in the basement!" Sam yelled at John. "I-I'm sorry. I heard screaming and I wanted to see if mum was-"

"You could have gotten yourself killed! Go to your room and stay there!" Sam screamed at John. John was shaking and frozen in place. Dean noticed that scared face before. He had whenever his dad, John, yelled at him. It only happened a few times but still Dean remembered every moment; the anger in his voice, the disappointment in his eyes and the hate atmosphere the next morning. All the crap that he dumped on Dean.

"Hey, cool your jets." Dean tapped Sam shoulder and pushed himself in front of John.

Dean glared at Sam to make Sam back down. Sam grunted his teeth and flopped onto the bed. Dean led John out of the room to allow Sam to cool down. John sat down on the coach, little shaky still. Dean walked over to the kitchen and pulled himself out a beer.

"First time he yelled out you like that?" Dean asked John. He walked over to silent John and sat next to him. A few loud crashes from Sam's room of Sam throwing objects in angry, made John planted to the seat. The beer hissed when dispersed open. Dean nudged the kid with his arm gentle in the friendly matter. "I'm Dean, Your uncle." Dean smiled warmly.

"I-I'm John." John pulled at his shirt nervously. Dean smiled a little at John's name. "John, uh. Nice name. Hey, Johnny. How old are you?" Dean put his feet up on the table across from his seat to try and show the kid to relax.

John slouched and answered; "7"

"Ah, 7. Good times." Dean nodded and the atmosphere became quiet til John spoke.

"Is my mum going to be ok? Is my dad?" John asked and Dean took a while to answer him, which made John even more nervous. John entered the room when Linda's eyes turned black. He couldn't move or do anything.

"Your dad will be fine. He always bounces back. Your mum will… be fine as well. I'm more worried about you. How you holding up, kid?" Dean looked at John.

"I-I'm scared. My mum is missing. My dad mad at me and….he said monsters are real. Are they?" John looked up from the ground to Dean's green eyes. His brown eyes were widening with innocent, puppy dog look. Dean looked away before the puppy dog eyes took full effect.

"Listen, John. I would do anything not to tell my brother's kid this…. But monster are real. Me and your dad used to fight them. Anything your worst nightmare could think of, I chopped off its head once or twice. I still do. No monster is going to get you, John." Dean got up and placed his hand on John's shoulder.

John look at Dean with tears falling down and his voice broke as he spoke; "but they got mum." A few moments of silence from both of them, just looking for answer in each other's sorrow eyes. Dean tapped beer. "well, she won't be for long." Dean softly smiled at John.

"I'll be back. Watch some cartoons." Dean walked into Sam's room as John turned on the TV.

Dean walked in to see a few things thrown around and Sam with his head in his hands. A few tears fell down. "How you holding up, Sammy?" Dean sat at the bed and handed Sam some of his beer. "You got a cool kid. Pretty brave… but terrified. Not just because a demon took his mum."

Dean looked down at his brother and Sam snarled. "Dean I just-"

Dean cut off Sam and leaped up from the coach and look him in the face; "Oh you just needed to get it off your chest. You can yell at me for crashing in, ruining your life once more. Don't you DARE yell at your kid! He reminds me a lot of you. Stubborn, smart, little bit of pain. But he is a good kid. Go out there and be a father! Don't be like our father." Dean yelled at Sam. Sam looked up and glared at Dean with his last comment.

"I'm not like dad!" Sam jumped up, spilling little bit of beer on the floor.

"Prove it." Dean hissed. Sam shoved the beer bottle into Dean's hands and walked out to talk to his son.

John was happy that his dad was no longer angry at him. Sam soon told John that Sam said it was his fault. John accepts that some was his fault because he left where he was told to stay. Dean returned from his impala and laid out all the research he had on the demon.

"It goes around and takes kids. Some not yet born and some only a few weeks to months old. Why? I don't know. I will say that the woman described the birthing of their missing child forgettable. Seriously, can't even remember giving birth. I'm going with possession. Only problem is that I don't why they get targeted. I lost my researcher years ago, so it little harder than it used to be." Dean looked at Sam who was looking at the research.

"Well, let's get some research done." Sam said grabbing out his old laptop.

"We've got work to do, Johnny and Sammy." Dean smiled with glee.


	3. Holding onto the pieces

Dean stretched as he woke up and walked over to the kitchen. It's been a week now. Dean walked into the kitchen at 3 in the morning, to see Sam was still on his laptop and making phone calls.

"No. I've already checked there. The demon hasn't been there for 3 months. Well, do better research. No, this isn't like Azael. This is a different demon. Catch up, you-" Dean snatched the phone from Sam's grip. "Hey!" Sam shouted trying to reach for it. Lucky he was sitting on chair, Dean placed his weight into his palm to stop him from reaching and getting up. Dean pressed the phone to his ear.

"He'll call you back. Sorry, brother needs to catch up on his Z's." Dean hung up the phone and threw it on the table.

"Hey, I was using that." Sam went for the phone just to have Dean's free hand slap his. "Ouch." Sam pulled back and rubbed his red manly hand.

"Come on, get some sleep. I'll take it from here, buttercup." Dean sat down on a chair next to him and slides the laptop in front of him.

"I'm fine." Sam lied. Dean opened his beer as he analysed his brother. Black ring were around Sam's blood shot eyes. His skin was pale and his eyelids were barely holding themselves up.

"Right, then a few hours' sleep won't do anything. Come on, scoot." Dean flicked his hand softly to the hall way. Sam yawned and left with that. He was too tired to continue fighting.

Dean closed the laptop at 5:30. Dean sipped on the beer about to call it a night. He looked around at his brother's house. It was everything that Sam devised. It was a regular house and it had lots of happy memories. It was as if there was a different and happier Sam. Footsteps from the hall came closer to Dean. He groaned thinking that Sam was trying to sneak back to his laptop. Dean was about to get up his brother but it wasn't his brother, it was John.

"Hey there, kid." Dean pulled a fake smile. It faded away when the kid didn't look back. Dean kneeled down to John, looking at john's tied face. It was hard to see a sad look on a kid.

"Hi…" John whispered quietly.

"What are doing up?" Dean asked as nicely as he could. John looked over to the empty coach.

"I couldn't sleep… it's my fault. Mum is gone cause of me. It's true, isn't it?" A tear gentle fell down John's cheek.

Dean put on his best brave face. He got onto his knees to have eye level with John.

"Hey, it isn't. Why do you even say that?" Dean asked. Those words made John tear ridden face look up at Dean.

"I should have done what dad said. I should have stayed down stairs. It's my fault. Mum and… my little sister are gone because of me." John launched himself into Dean's arms. Even though Dean was stranger and his dad tried forgetting the Dean part of his life, John couldn't help but trust and feel safe with Dean. Dean put one arm around the crying child.

"It's going to be okay, john." Dean whispered. He gentle tapped Dean's back.

Him and John stayed up for little while. John wanted to know everything about his newly found uncle.

"What have you been doing since dad left?" John sat up straight as he scrubbed the chair across the floor, scooting closer to Dean.

"Oh, just been doing my job. You see this scar?" Dean pointed to the scar at his right eyebrow. John nodded with his eyes widen in interested. "Werewolf. I did save the girl just before the monster got her. Makes me also look cooler, don't you think?" Dean smiled and John laughed a little.

"Are all monsters evil?" Dean thought a bit about John's question.

"It easy to think so. You don't have to think about it. Most of them are but a few aren't. Rare if you find a demon that isn't evil, once I was friends with vampire, one of my closest friends …." Dean smiled and drank form his beer. He looked at the half filled bottle. "I was best friends with an angel." Dean drank from his beer again, but downed more down.

"What?! Angels are real?! What was his name? What was he like? Why did he leave?" Dean smiled at the questions buzzing around John's head. Dean looked at his watch to see it was almost 7.

"It's getting late…well, early. Come on, kiddo. Time for bed." Dean stood up. Before John could argue with Dean, his body yawned picking Dean's side.

Sam walked out of his room and stretched his arm. It was a large and lonely room. Sam looked intensely at the spot had disappeared from Linda. Sam got up and went to find out more about the demon. A demon ruin his life at a normal life once, he won't let it happen again. He won't let John go through what he did.

He walked down the hall, pushing back his hair messy hair. It flicked under his shoulder blade. Sam stopped at John's room. The door was open, which was usual since Sam always closed it. He smiled and leaded against the door to see John sounded asleep and Dean knocked out snoring on the chair beside the bed. Dean's head resting in his arms, next to John's body. He smiled and walked over to the kitchen table.

Dean twitched his sleep remembering how Castiel left him. How his best friend had betrayed him. Dean shot himself up in a cold sweat. He breathes heavily and wiped his face. He slowly became calm seeing John still sound asleep. Dean got up from the unconfutable chair and went another beer. Sam was on his laptop doing research on the demon.

"How did you sleep?" Sam asked Dean. Dean pulled out another beer and opened it.

"Ok, you?" Dean responded in sleepy tone.

"Fine."

Sam's eyes didn't leave the laptop til Dean said; "oh, by the way, you're out of beer." Sam looked up at him.

"There was a full pack. Cold within only a few hours ago." Sam wasn't angry, but little worried.

"Call it a gift." Dean mumbled before passing the beer to his lips.

"Speaking of calling. I'm thinking of calling Cass." Sam said, looking at his brother.

Surprise was on his face when Dean choked slightly on his beer. "No. Cass, he doesn't take house calls anymore."

Sam's eyebrows lifted. "What happened to him?"

"Don't know… don't care." Dean walked away. Sam followed him close behind.

"How long has he been gone?" Sam asked springing his brother back to look at him.

"You been gone 10 years….Cass has been gone 5. I've been on my own since." Dean gave Sam the beer.

"I'm going to crash on your bed. Night." Dean closed Sam's door rather loudly and Sam dropped the subject for a while, seeing it best.

A few more hours passed but it felt like days to drowsy Sam, who was still doing research. It was around 9 when John finally got up.

"Daddy?" John approached in a small squeak. Sam turned to John.

"Hey, John." Sam returned to the laptop.

"Are you…ok?" John asked unsure. This was the first time in about week that John had spoken to Sam. He was afraid he was still mad at him and he was always on the laptop. Sam looked at the mess around him. The obsession of fighting this demon was taking control over him, just like his father. Sam held onto the bridge of his nose and nodded with his eyes closed tight.

"W-what day is it?" Sam finally asked John as he looked outside.

"It's Saturday." John answer, speaking little more normally. Sam snapped into reality and released that John hadn't to be going to school, that Sam had a REAL job. Sam jumped off his chair, making John jump back.

"Have you been going to school?! I haven't been going to work-"

John cut off Sam; "I told the school; that you were sick and would call them as soon as you could talk. It was very serious." Sam was still wasn't sure how John was getting to school.

"I drop him off and picked him up. You have been so out of it. I've been doing a lot of things." Dean answered coming out of bed.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it, sticking his head in to look around.

"How do you think you got food, Sammy? Come on, John. We have to go shopping." Dean shut the fridge door. Sam got up.

"Wow, you're getting out of the house… in that." Dean sniffed the air near his brother and gasped for fresher air. He held his nose; "When was the last time you showered?" Sam shrugged. Dean fanned his hand toward the hall; "go for shower. Me and John will wait up, if you insist on coming." Sam nodded and did as his brother said.

"Afterwards, we can go to the park and throw a ball around." Sam told his son and ruffled up his hair.

Dean plotted himself onto the coach; "Yeah. Hurry up and we can go."

Sam returned a few moments later, fully dressed with slightly damp hair. He saw Dean with his son teaching him about guns.

"This part is the?"

"Hammer." John answer with glee.

"Good. You're picking this up quick." Dean smiled proudly at John. Sam flicked his hair at his brother and dean wiped away the little drop of water on his face. "Hey!" Dean wiped away the water drops.

"Let's go." Sam smiled as he picked up the soccer ball. Dean and Sam followed behind.

It had pass a few months now. Sam went to his job, but secretly went and researched on the demon. Dean just stayed at home and did what he could dig up and piece together what he could. John was having a different time at school.

Roamers spear like fire, that his mother had left him and his father. John protested to this and said his mother wouldn't leave him and his dad. Before he could anything about a demon, Sam came out and told john it was ok. Sam saw it best to either go with the roamer or to say she was with her sister out for country air; which was the same basically. Bullies saw john as easy meat. John learnt to bite down his lips, bleeding, not from their attacks. Dean and Sam told him that people will either not believe him cause it was it just kid's explain or they do and send him into the nut house.

John gave in to the bullies. Dean had taught him how to fight back, but didn't want to get in much trouble. After a few more beating and the teacher continue to do nothing, even watching it happen. John broke one of the bully's arms, into two parts. Sam rushes in and told John never to do that again. John didn't see it very far.

He would go home and cry about his mother and the attacks. How is this even fair? John knew then when the bullies stopped attacking him. John saw something that he never saw before. Fear. It was simple fear in the children's eyes. He remembers Sam telling him that when people are scared they act out. Because he wasn't anger that John attacked… just disappointed.

Sam was doing late night research, seeing that it was a Saturday. Sam was scrolling through the news. Sam came across an article that had on the front page. It had large letters for the title; _'Children kidnapped increases_' Sam looked at the brunette that hugged the crying mother. Sam looked closely at the brunette that was staring at the camera. Sam noticed her brown eyes. It took for a few moments and saw that it Linda. She was still alive and was in California; Kensington.

Sam eyes widen. Was this joy he was feeling? Rellie? Or the thought that something much worst was about to happen involving his family and their safety? Sam shook Dean's foot.

"Dean. Dean!" Dean moved quick to Sam's quick wording. Dean fell onto the floor and he jumped up, fist clenched.

Dean, half sleepy eyes looking at Sam and their surroundings; "what is it?"

"I found Linda." Sam almost threw Dean into the laptop. Dean looked at the bright laptop screen. It burnt his eyes, as he just awoke. Dean stopped squinty to see and his mouth dropped slightly to see Linda. Linda hugging the crying mother and looking straight at the camera.

Dean rubbed his hands through his hair and dragged it down his face.

"Right, we've got Linda's last known location. What else does this article say?" Dean sat down on the chair and shook his face trying to stay awake. Sam walked over to make coffee. He poured in the coffee beans into its little place in the machine. Dean turned from the screen and Sam looked away from the coffee. John rubbed his eye.

"W-what is happening?" John yawned and covered his mouth. John slowly made his way to the laptop. Dean looked at all the tabs of their case. Let's just say that it wasn't for children at John's age to see this. "I've got it." Dean got up. He tossed John into his arms.

"Come on, kiddo." Dean said as he lifted with his knees. John flopped his body into Dean's shoulder.

Dean walked into John's bedroom. Dean clicked on the light with his free hand.

"Can't I stay up with you and dad?" John said, almost about to pass out.

"Sorry, John. Maybe when you're older." Dean said as he put John into the bed. John let go of Dean, with his weak grip. Dean pulled up the covers. Dean walked towards the door and stopped at the frame when John spoke.

"Uncle dean, I- I can't sleep." john looked very sad at Dean's eyes for a moment. John's eyes looked back at his long covers, that had planet and space ships. "I've been having nightmares again." Dean did a small sigh when John explained why he was up. Dean understood.

"You can't keep coming out of bed though. Come on, you need your tiny strength." Dean said with little smile. John screw up his face at Dean's point and became sad once more.

John often wakes up in cold sweat, screaming about his mother and for his father. Dean, Sam or both would run into the room to see what was wrong. John would cry in tears and scream how he was sorry to his mum.

He jumps at his father and sob that he was sorry. John later when he calmed down, he would say his nightmare about his mother leave and his father screaming. He would later say that there was something looking at him, it was like his mother but it wasn't.

Dean walked down to the other side of bed to pick up a toy. Dean sat down at the end of the bed and gave John the toy. Dean puffed his cheek.

"Just try and get some sleep." Dean said. John still stared at Dean. Dean's eyes looked down at John's shaky, grip onto the toy in fear. Dean puffed his cheek and began to try and think about what would calm this child down enough to get much need rest. Dean sighed and began to sing deeply 'Hey Jude.' John was so close to being a sleep that he could barely keep his eyes open for the rest of the song.

Dean smiled and continued to sign softly when John whispered; "thank you, uncle Dean."

Dean closes the door quietly. Sam looked at Dean with two cups in his hands. "w-were you just singing 'hey Jude'?"

Sam smirked at Dean's response. "What? No…. shut up."

Silence was from the pair of brothers doing research. Sam's eyes flicked from his screen to Dean. Dean looked up at Sam for a second then back to his journal of the demon's journey. This went on for a while before their eyes finally met. Sam quickly looked back at his laptop before question would be raised.

"What?" Dean flipped the next page as his eyes returned to his research.

"It…. Don't you think it would be easier to call Cass and to get some kind of help? I'm getting bad feeling about this, Dean." Sam said as his finger gentle tapped the mouse key pad to the next link.

"No. Drop it, Sammy." Dean's eyes scanned the journal.

"No. I won't drop it. Why don't you want Cass around?" Sam shut his laptop and turned to Dean. Sam folded his hand on his lap.

"Cass was being wing dick bag. What else is there to talk about?" Dean used his finger tips to gentle turn to the next page.

"….It's Cass. What could have possible been done?" Sam began. Dean got up from his chair.

"You want to know what he did? I wish I didn't. Because that guy that left 5 years ago wasn't Cass. That guy was one of those angels. Those flying good-toe-shoe popular kids, who think they devise daddy more than new born. I dare to say the freaking devil sounds like saint than Cass does at the moment." Dean slammed his journal shut.

"What could have Cass done?" Sam turned to his brother. Sam looked with large hazel puppy dog eyes trying to understand, to learn, an answer.

Dean grabbed his coat and his impala keys. "I'm going out." Dean opened the door.

"How long you going to be gone?" Sam stood up in his chair.

"Don't know." Dean shouted as the door shut behind him.

Sam sighed and ran his finger through most of his hair. Sam turned to see Dean's journal was still out. Dean always kept that thing hidden. Sam walked over to the side of the table it was on. Sam sat in the chair Dean was just in. Sam opened it and saw that it had messy writing. It was when Dean first got it on his first case.

Pages were ripped and place in the journal. It wasn't as neat as John or Sam's. It looked like someone just recovered it from hurricane. Sam flicked through the pages and read the top of page that held the date. 'March, 2014' It had about Sam's last case and at the end it read '_now it's just me. Sam's gone to normal life. It's just me_.' Sam flicked through the pages feeling little guiltily about leaving Dean all those years ago.

Sam flicked through the year and read little. Sam read about his brother getting more violent with his killings. Til Sam reached one date; 'June, 2014.' '_Castiel, Angel, had been my new partner. Cass had found us witch case. Now it just me and my friend. Cass keeps bring up Sammy. But I guess I'm fine as long as I got one of my brothers.' _Sam flicked into years._ 'December, 2016.' 'Christmas day, day for joy right? Wrong. Kids these days get no gifts or a lump of coal. Well, kids here are getting nothing. Not even their lives for Christmas. Cass being getting really close to the Christmas holidays and is taking it hard that he couldn't get to most the kids on time. Its Christmas and we are going out for eggnog and strippers. Might as well enjoy a Winchester tradition._'

Sam scoffed and little laugh seeing picture Dean took of Cass trying to hit on group of girls. Another of Cass being surround by flirty woman and Cass being bashful. Dean wrote little note; '_Taught him everything he knows._' Sam laughed. If Dean and Cass got on so well, then why is Dean so pissed at him?

Sam flicked over to 'July, 2019.' '_Castiel is gone. It's been 5 years since Sam left. Castiel is now no longer welcome here. I'm alone now. I defiantly got no one left. I'm on my own_.' It ended with just that. Dean and Cas got into some kind of fight or something. But they usual always sprung back. What the hell happened? What was so shameful that Dean didn't even put it down in his journal?

Sam heard impala engineer roar as it came to the corner to turn into the hotel. Sam was only reading it under 30 minutes. The lights came closer. Sam flipped the book close and ran into his bed, pretending he was a sleep. Dean walked in and grabbed his journal. That all he came for. Dean hid it and return to bed.

Sam and Dean packed their bags and had them in the car when john awake.

"Dad?" John stench and saw his overnight bag in Dean's car. "Where are we going?" John said.

"Get changed and we'll tell you." Dean said as he closed the trunk.

"Come on, john." Sam smiled. He kneeled to his son; "I'm going to find mum. I'm going to bring Linda back." Sam smiled. John was frozen in shock for a few moments and leaped into Sam's large arms.

Sam and John hugged for a long time. It had been at least 2 months since Linda was taken from them. Sam promised John he would keep him safe. 


	4. All on the stage for the bow

**Angel: Got only few more chapters. Sorry had to cut it short. But after this chapter... tune in for tragedy**

Sam got up from the hotel bed. He cracked his back, almost forgetting how unconfutable cheap hotel beds were. Sam got up from his bed and walked over to the coach that John was asleep on. Poor little guy was knocked out in the car and it was similar to place in him on the coach. Sam smiled and even more when he heard the familiar sound of Dean's snoring.

He snorted and drooled on his pillow. Sam opened his laptop and typed what he could quietly. Another kidnapping was made. This time 'Linda' was in the background looking…winking at the camera. Her stomach was huge, still. Good sign that the baby and Linda were still alive, bad because it a month late Sam looked closely at his Linda. She was wearing a vest that was tactic and dull grey. Dean walked over to the door, his eye half open.

"Sam?" Dean pushed his face and rubbed the sleep sand out of his eyes.

Sam unplugged his laptop and took it over to his brother.

"Dean check out this." Sam put the laptop into Dean's hand. Dean looked at the bright screen.

"Another kidnapping. Any connections?" Dean walked over the table and put down the laptop.

"Not that I could see at the moment, except…" Sam pointed to Linda in the back ground.

"Alright, you see what you can get out of the newspapers and I'll go talk to the couple." Dean got up to his cloths. John rolled over and did a tiny whimper.

It was almost 10:35 when Sam was thinking of awakening John. Sam continued to do research on the two missing children. It seemed they lived in the same town but didn't connect. They didn't go to same school, babysitters, playground. Sam returned to the newspaper and noticed a few pages that there was ad for the new shop in the mall. 'Toys Galore.'

Sam did some more research and there is an activity section that post the children's drawing on their website. Sam looked with glee when the saw that both of children were at the store. Sam continued to do research and he saw as employ playing games with the children; Linda. The children touched her huge stomach. A few photo she wasn't in uniform. She must have been told to take it easy and not to work til the baby had come

Sam's phone rang. The caller ID said 'Dean Winchester; brother'

"Dean, what have you found out?" Sam asked.

"Well, hello to you to Sammy. I did found something now that you ask." Dean spoke over the phone.

"Turns all the kids went to the same mall." Dean continued.

"That what I got here as well." Sam clicked open the website.

"Linda was worker there. By the looks she stopped working there when the baby was meant to be due." Sam huffed.

"We'll go to the mall after hours."

"And john?"

"He can come along too."

"Dean, he 7."

"I was either staying home or hunting at his age." Dean hung the phone with that before Sam could debate.

Dean went into the house and first thing he did was pull of his tie.

"Dean we need to talk." Sam said, seriously and got up.

"Great." Dean huffed.

"What is your problem latterly?" Sam asked and put his hand onto Dean's arm. Dean whacked it off.

"My problem?" Dean looked at Sam for a moment. He gave a little fake smile to himself. "We aren't doing this." Dean pulled off his coat.

"Doing what?" Sam asked, standing in place.

"We aren't going to have discussion about feelings. I'm fine." Dean threw his coat on the coach beside Sam.

"No you're not. You've been on edge and getting worst since day one."

"I've always been like that."

"No you haven't, Dean."

"Past 10 years I have."

"After I left?"

"Because you left."

"You were the one who said I should."

"That doesn't mean squat."

"What? How is this, my fault?"

Dean sighed deeply. HE went over to the fridge.

"Is that your answer for everything?" Sam growled.

"I don't see it as a mistake or a problem or anyone fault. You're right I've been…..little on edge."

Sam scoffed and raised his eye brows; "A little?"

"Keep it or leave, pal. But who cares, what happened then. Here to now." Dean handed Sam a beer. "Come on, let's take break. What have we got in hotel crap." Dean put his beer on the table. Sam stood there for a while. He gave small smile. Maybe he could let it go a little longer. Sam looked at his laptop and saw the address of the mall on his screen. He sat on the table. "Alright move over." Dean sat next to Sam. He also crossed his feet on the table. He twists his beer top as it hissed. He took a gulp from his beer. A refreshing sigh after the gulp. "What movie did you put in?" Sam asked as he open his beer.

"Don't. We are going cable." Dean clicked on the tv and switch to the movie channel. Sam looked over to his brother with small smile. It was nice seeing his brother smile.

Later that night, the Winchester brothers were doing the same as they were doing 10 years ago. Well, expect for the little boy walking behind with a demon knife blade in his hands.

"Why do I get the demon knife….thingy?" John whispered when they were outside the mall to do some investigating.

"Because you're new. You wouldn't stay at the hotel. You get the knife." Dean answered as he tried to pick open the main doors.

"It takes the secretary camera, 3 minutes to circle around, but it's blind spot is that pole. It also takes the cops, 15 minutes to check the mall secretary alarms. We can deflate the alarm before it alerts the police." Sam informed John and dean.

Sam knelled to his son; "breaking and entering is wrong John." Sam corrected himself into a parenting voice

. Dean heard the door click open and did a victorious laughed; "only if you get caught." Dean ran inside to turn off the alarms and the cameras.

Dean and Sam raised their guns. "Stick behind, kid." Dean loaded his gun. Dean and sam walked by each store til they found the one they were looking for.

"Dean." Sam went into the store with dean, then john, following. The Winchesters entered the toy store.

"Kind of creepy." John squeaked. Sam shivered at the clown staring at him with wide red grin. "

Yeah." Sam agreed. A loud crash came from few section away. Dean and Sam turned around to see it coming from the clown one. "Clown? Why is always clowns?" Sam whimpered to himself. Dean tapped John's shaking shoulder.

"Stay here." Dean ordered and began to creeper towards the danger. Sam stayed there. Dean grabbed Sam's hair and dragged him along. "Not you." Dean grumbled.

"Ouch. Ouch!" Sam held on his hair with one hand and the shot gun in the other.

Dean let go of the hair when at the area. Sam took a deep breathe. He looked back to see John was hiding behind a giant teddy bear, staying safe. Sam and Dean walked down the section the clowns staring at them. Dean looked at the corner of his eyes to see Sam shriving and staring back at the clowns.

"You still scared of Ronald McDonald, uh?" Dean smirked. Sam glared and folded his arms. The light turned on.

"Crap, what now?" Sam muttered. The light made it way down til the last flicked at a large Santa chair. A woman in tight black dress and her brown- chocolate hair slicked. Her legs were crossed together.

"Hey Sammy, Dean." The woman was Posses Linda. After her greeting, her eyes turned to yellow. They turned back to normal. "Good thing your home honey. I was worried sick."

Sam flared his nostrils. "Get out of my wife, you-"

"son of bitch!" Dean finished Sam's words of angry.

"I don't know, whether that was cute…or just weird." Possess Linda said. "The name's Lucretcia. Thanks for asking. Your wife was hand delivered to me by one of my guys. A real darling. " Lucretcia rolled her eyes. Sam pointed his shot gun at her. "Oh please." Lucretcia threw her hands to one side. Sam and Dean were pushed into a shelf of clowns. Lucretcia crushed her hand into a fist.

The toy clowns grabbed Sam and Dean and held them up. "I like my powers to have style…and to screw with Sammy." Lucretcia smiled and Sam twitching and pulling, trying to get away from the clowns.

"You have us….just let go of my wife." Sam pleaded. Lucretica looked down her body.

"But I like this one. Plus, if I wanted just you. I would have killed you. It more fun this way. Cause Linda seeing this all. I mean I get it….you're getting old. But did you really think it was that easy. You and your brother walk in say few words and puff I'm gone." Lucretica smiled sweetly.

Lucretcia swept her feet across the floor. "Guessing you want this hot potato home by dinner?" Lucretica jester to her body. Sam snarled as he twitched away from the clown hands. Sam's eyes looked down at the belly of his possess. Lucretcia looked down her flat stomach. "Guess I lost a lot of weight since the last time we met." Lucretia said with small laugh.

Sam glared at Lucretia and when he opened his mouth, a toy clown's hand covered Sam's mouth. It grin that would make anyone unconfutable and fearful. "Can't have trying to bah, bah me out of this body." Lucretia said. Sam looked at Dean; who didn't take his eyes off Lucretcia. "Oh please, your brother isn't the brain of this operation, even after all these years." Lucretcia laughed at the boys. "Anyway, got this plan underway." Lucretica raised her hands high. "Watch carefully boys." With Sam's hate filled glare .Lucretcia said with a big grin.

"….mum?" squeaked a little voice from behind lucretica. Lucretica turned and lowered her hands to see John staring back at her.

"Jonathan." Lucretica curled her lips into unsettlingly smile. "How is mummy's little brat?" Lucretica flashed her eyes yellow. This made John step back from the hand about to touch his head. "What's the matter?" Lucretica smirked. As lucretica teased John, her demon powers weren't focusing on Dean and Sam. The clowns weaken their grip. The ones holding onto Sam's mouth, let go completely. Sam whispered the demon exorcism. Lucretica turned to Sam.

She began to twitch, when Sam was reaching half way of the Latin spell. "Dam and I liked this new outfit. Go to go change. See you soon, Jonathan." Lucretica winked. She turned to Sam as she twitched violently; "You killed my daddy. You think, you're out Sammy. You've never been more wrong."

"Andions." Sam shouted. Lucretica screamed and yellow smoke came out of the possess Linda's body. Sam ran over and caught his wife when she fell.

Linda gasped and gripped onto Sam. "it's ok. I got you. I got you." Sam held her close. Sam help up Linda. "It's ok. We're going to go home." Sam said. Dean was standing behind him. John approached

"That….was little too easy." Dean commented.

"Dad…. What did she mean by 'see you soon'?" john asked.

A woman grabbed onto John; "Surprise, mother f-"

"Sam!" Dean pulled out his gun and called over his brother to look. In the surprise John dropped his demon blade. It flew out of his hands.

"John!" Sam and Linda both called and went closer.

"Ah, ah. None more move and the kid won't see puberty ." Lucretica stuck out her claws close to John's throat.

"Pub-what?" John said little terrified yet, curious of what the demon was referring to.

"Shut up." Lucretica covered John's mouth.

"Put down John." Sam ordered.

"See, I'm tired of your bossy attitude. You should be in terror. Begging me to let him go. I mean, look how easy it is to snap his neck." Her hand placed on his mouth and her other on the top of his head. John muffled words. "Sorry, kid." Lucretica shrugged. John looked terrify. His eyes looked at his shocked mum, on her knee, his dad trying to take down demon with words and then to his uncle Dean. Dean bites his lip and mouths words that John wouldn't suspect to come from a hunter.

Dean raised his eyes brows and he continued to have his teeth clench. John opened his mouth slightly and allows one of the lucretica's vessel's fingers to come closer to his mouth. "OUCH!" Lucretica cried out. She let go of John. John fell onto his knee and turned to see Lucretica holding onto her hand. "Why you little-" Lucretica glared. Dean pounced onto Lucretica. In his hand was the demon blade. His stabbed the blade into her side. Lucretica cried out. Lucretica cried and flashed. Dean screamed as he continues to attack the demon Lucretica, in non-lethal points .

"Can't stop this, Deanne." Lucretica said and looked down and the points Dean hit. They weren't kills, they were just for pain. Yellow smoke became to come out.

"NO!" Dean shouted and stabbed the heart.


	5. Goodbye

**tHIS STORY IS SHORT ONE THAT IS MORE OF TO BE CONTINUED VIBE. i TRIED TO WRITE THIS FAST CAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME. (sorry caplocks was stuck) But this story is about a new villian... and the next generations. Plus these were one of my stories i wrote and need to edit. Tell me how you think it coming along. I need all i can get. but i swear the next book i'm working on is so much better and has more details.**

Dean hit the demon's meat suit, til there was nothing but a body and a smashed head.

"DEAN! Stop." Sam pulled dean up. Dean had blood splatters on his face. He huffed and looked around seeing everyone, in clueing Sam, sacred.

"Are you alright?" Dean wiped the blood with the back of his less blood hand. Dean's knee was still glue to the floor over the dead body.

"Dean… are you?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and suddenly John's arms wrapped around Dean.

"Don't do that again, uncle Dean. You scared me." John said as he cried little into Dean's shirt. The blood on Dean soaked into John's shirt.

"Hey, it's going to fine. We got your mum back." Dean looked back at the dead body of the meat suit, he just bashed in. He growled under his breathe knowing that the demon must be laughing because it smoked out half way through. Dean looked back at his brother holding Linda in his arms. Sam let go of Linda.

"John." Linda said sweetly. John left Dean and hugged his mum. Linda kneeled and hugged John. She kissed his fore head. "Oh, god I miss you and Sam." Linda held John tight.

"We missed you too, mum." John held to his mum.

Sam put out his hand for Dean. "Dean?" Sam looked at his brother. Sam put out his hand to help Dean up. Dean looked at the helpful hand. He clasped his hand onto Sam's arm. Both held each other's arm in monkey grip. Sam help up Dean. Their hand slide down til, they held of each other in side grip. Sam pulled in for hug. "We did it." Sam smiled and pulled away. Dean also did. His hands on Sam's shoulder. He tapped the shoulder with smile. "Whoa! Still got it!" Sam cheered.

"Mind if someone explains?" Linda said, still hugging John. That thing she remember was going to bed an odd smoke leaking through the window. Before she could react….she blacked out.

Two days later; Dean pulled up at the house. Sam helped frighten Linda out of the car.

"We'll put all this behind us." Sam said to his wife.

"You know how I always used to ask what did before we met. NEVER let me wonder about that again." Linda said to Sam. Her hand gentle grazed Sam's cheek with small smile. It wasn't his fault but Sam could tell that Linda looked at him differently. Linda was helped into the house by, terrified, John.

"Moving house should be enough, everything will be fine." John said to his mother, who force a strong smile. There new one storey house looked even more normal then there precious house. Who would guess what was behind lock doors.

"What are you going to do now?" Dean asked from the driver seat. Sam rested his arm at the top of the impala's roof and stuck his head into the window.

"I'm going back to work. I still have normal life…" he looked back at the house, through the window. He saw John hand Linda a cup of tea. It was very sweet, but John is 7 and only put in water and the tea bag. Linda pretended it was the best she ever had. "Someone has to protect them." He smile and returned to looked at his brother.  
>"What about you?" Sam asked Dean. Dean had a small smile.<p>

"Same old life, last of Winchester hunters. Someone got to stop that demon." Dean went to put his car in drive but Sam's words stopped him.

"alone?" Dean turned to Sam. He nodded slowly. "If you don't want to do this life anymore…you can always come inside. We got a guest room and John would love to see you more offend. I also want my brother back." Sam smiled warmly.

Dean's green eyes grew and smile was on his face but it faded when he saw Linda have a tear down he face and John trying saying it was alright. "If anything happens to me, I want to know that you'll look after them. Last thing I want to happen is for John to become a hunter. I want to die like a normal person. Surrounded by my loved ones. You can stay with us." Sam saw the lost look in Dean's eyes.

"nah. I just want you and John to be….alright." Dean put the car in drive.

Sam tapped his finger tips on the hood and then said something slowly; "Dean, find someone. Another hunter, a girl, Cass, even if need be Crowley. Just find someone because….you need someone to stop you. You need someone to make you see that it isn't all monster and demons." Sam got off the hood and Dean waved goodbye to his little brother that grew up into a man.


	6. ending is the start of something new

It was finally time for bed. John fell asleep and Sam put him to bed. He meets up with Linda later. When Sam came into their new bedroom, he didn't see Linda some water dripping. Sam flopped onto the bed and sighed loudly. He twitched, when a wet drop hit his face. It felt warm and thick. Another hit his face. Sam opened his eyes to see Linda on the ceiling.

The words Lurcretica spoke echoed in Sam's head as he screamed; 'You killed my daddy. You think you're out Sammy, you never been more wrong.' Linda burst into flames.

"LINDA!" Sam screamed. Sam gripped onto his bed in pure shock. It was just like Jessica. His lover pinned to the ceiling and Sam unable to do anything but watch. His bedroom door bust open and Dean put his foot back on the ground. He looked up to see Sam's wife burning. Sam's hope of a normal life burnt with it. Dean ran over to his brother, that was still in shock. He grabbed his scruff and pushed him out the door. "LINDA!" Sam shouted trying to fight back with Dean, not caring that she was already gone and burning.

"SAM! She gone!" Dean shouted to him as he pushed him out the door.

"What about John?" Sam looked with fear in his teary eyes at his son's bedroom door.

"I ready got him. GO!" Dean let go of Sam and they ran to the front door. Sam skittered to a stop when he heard something.

"Sam…help me." Linda's voice gentle whispered.

Dean stopped at the door frame; "What are doing?! Come on Sam!" Dean flinched when the roof began to fall. Part of it fell in the kitchen.

"She is still alive, Dean! I can save her! I have to try!" Sam shouted over the roar of the fire and he ran back to the bedroom.

" Sam!" the roof clasped into front of Dean. Dean jumped back as the only way in and out of the burning house caved in. "DAM IT!" Dean ran out the front to scared John. John was frozen in place, in tears.

"DAD!" John shouted but Dean ran over to him. He threw John into his arms as he ran further away from the burning house. A large explosion went off, the kitchen gas stove exploding. That made the house almost fall in to itself with that.

"John… JOHN" Dean grabbed John's face making him face him. John's eyes were forced to look away from the house. "I need to you to force. I need you to call the fire department. I'm going back in for Sam. Ok?" Dean pulled out his phone for john to grab. John just stared at it. "JOHN!" Dean shouted making john snap back the situation. John took the phone and dialled 911.

Dean went around the house to Sam's window. Dean looked at the broken glass. He frozen at the window was Linda with yellow eyes holding Sam's head. She smile and flicked her hand quickly making Sam's neck snap. It seemed to go in slow motion as Dean watched in horror his baby brother's neck snapping.

"NO!" Dean screamed and he ran into the broken window with the demon blade out. Dean stabbed the demon knife into Linda's heart and her yellow eyes were still there. This time there was no trying to stabbed her, make the demon suffer, it was just pay back. She flicked orange slightly but she smiled.

"Aw, is the mean hunter confused? I'm a whole new level, kid. Too bad, that kid is now an orphan thanks you. Now he will know what it is like to have Winchester take everything from him. You dean, shot my father, Azael, in the head. I'll be back, Winchester." The Lucretica smoked out. Linda's body fell to the floor. The blood on her stomach continues to flow out. But she was dead and slightly burnt.

Dean glared at the window it had gone through. The roof falling down at the door way, made Dean remember what was happening. He picked up his dead little brother, throw him onto his back. "It's okay, Sammy. I got you." Dean held onto Sam's fore arm with one hand and help Sam up with his other. Sam's body rested against Dean's back, making it harder to lift. "Come on, Sammy. I drag you out once….i can do it again." Dean denied what he just saw. He only thought that his brother was hurt.

That Sam would be fine because he is Sammy. Dean tried to remain strong as he crawled over the glass at the window frame again. His hands and knees were covered in broken glass and blood. His skin was slightly burnt. Dean fell out the window and onto the ground with loud thud. Sam flew over Dean and onto the ground in front of him. Fire closed off the exit. Dean turned back to see Linda burning. Dean gasped in pain to see his knee had large burn mark on his knee with glass sticking out.

Dean looked at his brother. Dean looked up to see Sam had landed face first into the ground. "Sam?" Dean gasped into a grunt in pain. Dean crawled to his dead brother. Glass pressed more into his body as he moved. Dean made himself kneel, glass went deeper into his knee. "Sam?" Dean held up Sam.

"No. no. no. I'm going make it ok. I'm going to make it better. That's my job, right Sam?" Dean held Sam up to make his body face Dean. Dean remember that he had done this before. Years ago, he held his brother after he had been stabbed in the back. Dean sold his soul back then, now he can't. Dean had broken soul that no demon would take. Sam wouldn't want to be back, even after all this.

"Sam?" Dean cried and tears fell down. "Come on, you have to be alright. It's not that bad. You're ok." Dean lied to himself, but tears just fell down. "I can't do this without you. What about john right. You were going to be great dad. You are ok. Sam, please be ok. Somehow, be ok." Dean's grip let go and he held his brother into a death tight hug. He cried into his brother's chest. "Sammy…" Dean whispered knowing there was no way of helping him. Dena let go of his brother, place him down on the ground. Sam lay as if in peaceful sleep. John appeared from the corner.

"DAD?!" John ran over next to Dean. Dean heard the fire department hosing down the house, people in the street gossip with excitement of the event. Dean must have blocked it out somehow.

"I'm sorry, John. I was to slow…both times." Dean said with a croaked in his voice. John looked helplessly up. John just burst into tears and held onto his father's chest. "Dad… please doesn't go. Wake up." John tried to think it wasn't happening but it was. "WAKE UP! …Please!" John begged.

Dean gave his statement to the police, his made up story. He sat next to john. John was wrapped up in a shock blanket and he stared at the ground. People were crowding around curious on what happened, police, fire men and first aid men were walking around doing their job as john sat still.

"You ok?" Dean asked. John looked up at Dean and said softly trying not to cry again, his was cried out.

"…no." Dean wrapped his arm around john and pulled him in.

"me to." Dean said.

"What do I do now? They were the only family I had." John cried into Dean's chest.

Dean thought for a moment as John cried. '_What am I going to do? I can't keep him, I'm a hunter and I can't just turn him into one. I can't drag him around making him change schools and making new friends, if he is lucky enough, like my dad did to me. Should I just drop him off at orphan place and hope someone take him. No, that a worst idea_.'

"Can-can I go with you, uncle Dean?" John asked cutting of Dean's thought.

Dean smiled warmly; "it will be tough and this is just a normal day. There is no more normal life where I'm going. Can you handle it?"

John nodded and hugged Dean. "I just don't want to be alone."

Dean hugged him back; "me too."

**angel: i wrote this and i wanted to cry and punch my self for doing this**


End file.
